Changes
by Sir Lady Alanna Cooper
Summary: Alanna goes to the convent and in the middle of committing suicide none other than Jonathan stops her. He takes her back to the palace for training. A?


Chapter One: Jonathan of Conte 

Summary: Alanna goes to the convent and in the middle of committing suicide none other than

Jonathan stops her.

He takes her back to the palace for training. A?

Rating: PG-13 for later chapters and language( a little )

Changes

Alanna felt tears fall down as it rained. Angrily, she brushed them away. She looked at the knife she had stolen. Soaked, the woman braced herself. Her palms, sickeningly soft, were turning white from her tight grip on the knife. Alanna carved an X into her wrists and watched the blood leak.

" What the hell do you think your doing?" demanded a sapphire-eyed man. ( A/n Wanna guess who it is?) He touched her wrists and blue fire healed her cuts.

" Its no concern of yours if I go through with this or not." She snapped.

" I have nothing to live for."

" Why not?"

" I don't want to be a lady. I want to fight!" she sobbed. " I don't want to be

a lady, I don't want to be a lady," she said over and over.

" If I were to find you training, would you stop this?" He put his cool fingers

under her chin and lifted her face to meet her eyes. He gulped; her eyes were purple.

" But how? I mean, I can still do what Coram taught me, or at least I think I can."

Alanna told him hopeful " But who are you?"

" Jonathan of Conte."

" Oh." Alanna knew she should curtsy or something, but she didn't.

" And, who are you?"

" Alanna of Trebond."

" You're Thom's sister aren't you?" Alanna nodded.

" Well, Lady-" he was cut off sharply by a fist connecting solidly with his jaw.

" Don't ever call me a lady!" She yelled. " Never do that again or I'll-" she left

her sentence unfinished threateningly.

" Well, it seems you haven't lost your hand-to-hand combat skill." Jonathan said, his eyes twinkling with merriment. " You must have really caused hurt when they made you come." Her eyes glinted.

" Sorry," She might have said sorry, but her tone of voice told him she wasn't sorry at all.

Flashback

_" I am not going to convent!" Alanna screamed. " Never!"_

_" Calm yourself Alanna." Lord Alan ordered._

_" No! You won't have to listen to 'sit up straight Alanna. Do this Alanna. Do that.'_

_I'm am not going and that is that!"_

_" Yes you are. What else would you like to do?"_

_" Become a warrior maiden and do great deeds." She told him, her eyes shining. Her father laughed mockingly. " And be gutted in your first real fight?" The Lord fell backwards at the force of his daughter's blow._

_" Coram hold her." he said coldly._

_" I'm sorry lass," Coram whispered. And he gripped her arms infront of her. " It's ok." _

_Alanna whispered back, " I understand. I don't blame you." Alanna didn't flinch the whole time. She knew she ought to to make see how much it hurt but she didn't.When Coram was told to let go her father said, " I hope you learned your lesson."_

_" Yes, I've learned my lesson," Her father smiled, happy for himself. " I've learned you're a heartless bastard. All you care about is your books. I hope your happy, bastard." She spat out. " And, one more thing, I've taught myself to use my Gift." Lord Alan turned white with rage._

_" I ordered you to leave your Gift alone!"_

_" Yeah, well if you'd have gotten your pointy little nose out of your books, you might have seen."_

_" Take her to the convent now! I will not stand for this."_

_" Good! I hope you die in pain, Lord Alan!"_

End fo flashback

Now the Crown Prince realized they were shining because of something bad, not that she was proud of the memory.

" I'm sorry for bringing the subject up." Jonathan told her gently.

" It's ok, I've been here for four years. The hurt is starting to wear off."

( A/n: Alanna is fourteen, Jon, Raoul, Gary and everyone else is eighteen, almost nineteen.)

" Well, Alanna, I'll come for you tomorrow to go to the practice courts up town."

He told her, " Do you mind if I bring some friends?"

" No, Well, I have to go. Good bye."

" Goodbye, Alanna." She turned and jogged back to the convent. The young lady's

hair swished side to side in its plait. She's beautiful, he thought. Don't think like that, he scolded himself. Walking back to the inn, he thought about her. She was graceful and she was strong. Alanna would make a good fighter, he decided. At the inn, Gary and Raoul greeted him.

" Gods Jon, where have you been? You've been out for at least seven hours, and its pouring."

" Out for a walk." He replied.

" Sure."

" I was," The Crown Prince's tone dared them to argue.

" Let's practice at the courts tomorrow. I'll meet you guys there. I've an errand I need to do."

Next day

" Yes, Your Highness, I'll have her brought in,"

" Mind you, pack her bags. She's not coming back."

" Yes, sire." The priestess hurried away. In about ten minutes, Alanna hurried in with a bag.

" Come, Lady. Let me take your bag." Alanna curtsied. The prince took her bag.

" Do you have a spare tunic, shirt and leggings?" Alanna asked when they were outside, " As soon as I get to town I'm dumping these in the street." Alanna muttered, patting the bag.

" Yes I do, I think." As it turned out he didn't. Alanna hated the look the tailor gave her when she asked for a few pairs of those things in her size. Finally they arrived at the practice courts. Jon's two friends raised their eyebrows at his companions clothes.

" Jon, who's your friend?" Raoul asked.

" Gary, Raoul, this is Alanna. Alanna, this is Gary," He pointed to Gary.

" And this is Raoul." He pointed to Raoul.

" Don't say ' Lady' whatever you do." He muttered. " The experience wasn't delightful. Well, unless you loved being socked in the face." Alanna heard and snickered.

" Hello, Alanna."

" Hello." Alanna walked over to a rack of swords. " This one's good," she said looking over one.

" Isn't it a little big?" Gary asked.

" I don't know, let's see. Guard." The " duel" only lasted only about a minute, with her sword in the "kill" position.

" Yes, it'll do very nicely. Who's next?" Jonathan walked forward.

" Guard." Alanna moved just a little to the side as his blade swung down with speed. She blocked lifted her sword and blocked and broke away. He came in with a side-cut; she parried and darted back. Alanna circled. He swung and hacked, but she blocked. Stepping back she went into a two-handed guard position, He cut down and in and she responded, her blade moving as rapidly as his. Seeing a flaw her sword she barred his arm and her sword ended in the "kill" position. Jonathan walked over to Raoul.

" Nice knowing you." He clapped Raoul on the back. Swordplay had never been his strong

point. Their fight didn't last as long as the others; and it ended with Raoul on the ground his sword had gone flying.

Bye-bye. Will ya read my other story?


End file.
